Feathered Ninja
by ZERO's Deathsythe
Summary: During the battle with Haku and Zabuza, Naruto awakens two bloodlines. I know bad Summary but if i write anymore it will give it way. Good Danzo Rated T for the moment P.s draft for new story at the end
1. Chapter 1

Feathered Ninja  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own or have any right to Naruto, D. or Tenchi Moyo. IF i did i would be rich and be would be able to finish my novel but as you can tell i cant do that, so i will write fanfics till my writers block breaks for my novel.

**"i will kill you"...Kyuubi speak**  
"ha you stupid mutt"...Dark speak  
"I'm surronded by idiots" Krad Speak

1. The First and last Assimalation

Naruto was looking over the fallen Sasuke that had stepped in the way of the incomng attack from the mask nin that was traviling with the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza. The mask nin was ready to attack again when naruto sreamed out and a wave of red evil chakra when across the ground when the next thing naruto saw was white, when the light faded he saw a dark dank tunnal which he was standing ankle deep in, so he followed the water trying to find a way out when he came across a large cage he was about to reach for the cage when a voice said

"i would not go near there if i was you child"  
when i red claw came out of the cage and tried to claw him to pieces and a darker more evil voice said  
**"be quite, you bleach blond twit"**  
"no, you just want to corupt him. i and that morron will not let you now go away."  
Naruto watch as a tall blond with a very long pony-tail come out of the darkness and said  
"do you wish to help your friend?, do you wish to be something more that a class clown?, do you what to be able to change your path in life?"  
Naruto looked up at him and nodded and and asked,  
"what will happen?"  
"Not much, since it was me you have awoken first, you will mostly look like myself and act a little like me as well"  
Another voice somewhere in the darkness replied  
"Oh good lord its another one"  
**"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM. USE MY POWER, DESTORY EVERYTHING"**  
Naruto turned his head looked at the cage and yelled  
**"CAN IT YOU FUR COAT"**  
then looked back at to the person and streached out his hand and said  
"might as well drop my act. lets continue with this, may i ask your name first?"  
the tall blond smirked and grabed the haabd that was offred and replied  
"The name i go by is Krad"  
and then the pair was ingulfed in a white light.

When Naruto got up and opened his eyes he sees gato (ok, its like been forever since i watched the first season of naruto plus you know how hard its to get the first season on Dvd i not got that much money so this fic is loosely based on the cannon in events) kick a now reveled face of the boy that naruto had only meet a few days earlier, with a serge of anger he dashed forward with a single feather in hand but before he got to far a hand grabed his shoulder and said  
"there's nothing you can do"  
but with out a second Naruto throw the feather(point end first), Goto looked up and larphed and larphed and yelled to the ninja's ,  
"What! you think you ninja can stop me. HA HA HA your tired and with out weapons, you can't harm me even a feather cant hurt...Garh"  
and he fell back and screamed  
"what hit me"  
he looked down towards his chest and saw a single white feather witch flashed in a white light and formed into a 7 foot Katana sticking out and gasped for beath and sked  
"but how?"  
then he bleed out and died and the sword changed back to the feather and returned to naruto who once he caught it then passed out.(can't write fights yet so sorry)

when Naruto awoke he looked to see a silver mop of hair and a hand on his forhead and he said  
"what you doing Kakashi-sensei?"  
Kakashi looked down at his now awake student and replied while trying to hold back tears,  
"taking care of you"  
"why? no one cared before if i got hurt"  
kakashi looked away with an angry look and then turned back with and replied,  
"because i was to take care of you and help with your bloodline if it awoke"  
Naruto stuggled to sit up so kakashi helped him and naruto asked while looking at kakashi dead in the eye,  
"then why didn't be there when i was younger?"  
Kakashi took off his headband and looked at it and said angrly,  
"the hokage told me you had died before the sealing was complete and that they had another child in back up incase anything happened"  
Suddenly the door burst open and a angry looking Sasuke walked and said,  
"the dopes fine now, so you will starte to train me with my bloodline"  
kakash looked at sasuke and replied  
"you do know i was talking with Naruto about some family matters right?"  
"i dont care if the hokage lied to you and broke you to apart. you will train me our i'll tell the coucil"  
then he stromed off. Kakashi looked at Naruto and said  
"do you think you could make that katana again so i can shove it so far..."  
"No kakashi, i dont think it would help plus why distroy a perfect katana for that job anyway"  
and they both larphred when kakashi suddenly remembered  
"By the way naruto Zabuza and his friend are still alive they both lived so i offed them safety till a letter from the third arrives so on a good note get some more rest while i'll make the brat walk on water from training"  
so he helped naruto lay back down and walked out and closed the door.

Naruto looked around and saw that he was back in front of the kyuubi cage once again and asked  
"Krad are you here?"  
then a voice said  
"yeah he's here somewhere(a strange humming started and the a voice said "somewhere over a rainbow way up high) but mostly chatching up on sleep he forced a lot of his power through you to fast so he need to get it back"  
naruto nodded and the said,  
"So who are you"  
"Me, well if Krad is the white half what that makes me?"  
"the dark half"  
"yep but i'm not evil that uselly Krad's motive but with what be both saw of your past i think he will change. By the way the names is Dark Mousey"  
And with that a figure come out of the darkness he looked like a 18 year old teen with rich perple hair and wore a black leather trench coat then naruto asked thinking back to what had happened earlier that afternoon,  
"what will happen to me after you join?"  
"well most likely have some of my hair colour and some of my sence of humor is not much. opps it lookes like it time to wake up but i will fix a link between the three of us so you better go"  
and with that naruto left his mind once again and wake to the feeling that someone was touching his hair. He looked around over to see and haku plating his long blond ponytail (so if you have read or watched D. you know what Krad hair looks like so thats what narutos looks like and will mostly be for this fic) and he said  
"why are you doing that?"  
Haku looked up with a shocked look in her eyes to see that naruto was awake and then looked down and said  
"it looked in the way so i was...um makeing it neat"  
naruto stood up and undid the plat and tied his hair a little higher then where haku started at the base of his skull and said  
"thanks for that but it will always look neat, i think?"  
she nodded and they both headed down stairs where everyone was. As the reached the bottom step they heard yelling and from what naruto could gather it was sasuke's pink howler baboon...(sorry sakura fans but i'm not one so she and mr emo will be bashed quite hard) i mean Sakura,  
"Kakashi-sensei you have to teach Sasuke-Kun some cool jutsus"  
Kakashi looked up and saw naruto and nodded, sasuke and sakura turned around and saw naruto and sakura yelled  
"Naruto-baka what the hell did you too?, no care Tsunami-san do you have pair of sissiors i did to give naruto-baka a hair cut"  
suddenly it was dead quite and the KI(killing intent) in the room soared and naruto said in a very angry quite voice (like when krad speaks to satoshi)  
"Sakura you even touch me and anyway i will seal you into a painting of a brothle and that where you will live forever"  
sasuke larphed and the replied to naruto  
"like you could your just a stupid dope"  
"shut up Sas-gay"  
"thats it you finished"  
and with that Sasuke charged and attacked naruto before the fight could get out of hand kakashi pulled him off Naruto.  
SLAP  
everyone saw that kakashi had slaped sasuke and then said  
"genin Uchiha you are now going on report for attacking a fellow leaf ninja, the one that also saved you life so you better hope that he dose not wish to press charges"  
so with at Sasuke stormed of with his howler baboon pug following behind, Zabuza who had watched this barked out larphing and whiped the tear from his face (he larphed so hard that he cryed from it) and then asked,  
"So kid whats with the hair?, before it was just long and blond but now"  
naruto turned and said  
"i awoke both my bloodlines"

Note: sorry about the spelling its been awhile since i posted anything any who, my others is on hold till i find the book it was written is, and for a holiday gift i will post under this my draft for a new story idea that been going around my head it a Harry Potter x Getbackers so enjoy

Harry Potter of the Strings

Kazuya Fuuchouin, a black longhaired male had just put away his brand new Stradivarius viloin which was give to him by a friend and the owner of the house he was living who was a Modoka Otowa and was sitting on his bed waiting for his guardin slash older brother Kazuki to return from a meeting witch included many of the former members of the VOLTS that his older brothers was once apart of. Kazuya was wondering what the meeting was about when he heard a door close and a soft voice calling up the staircase said  
"Kazu are you here?"  
"yes miss Modaka is everything alright?"  
"oh yes, just going to have a nap before tonight peformance,ok, oh and you sound wonderful but the way"  
"ok have a great nap and thank you"  
and he was left alone when he suddenly heard tapping on glass and looked to the window to see and owl sitting on the sill and he notest that it held a letter so he opened the window to let it in, it flew into the room and landed on he back of the chain that was in the room and stuck out its foot. He had just removed the letter when the door to his room opened and there stood his brother Kazuki Fuuchouin, the last master of the Fuuchouin Thread Art witch he has been learning as well as shinjutsu witch in basic terms acupuncture since kazuki and one other found him on new years eve of 1984. and Shido Fuyuki the beast master. Kazuya looked at the letter in his hand then He looked at his brother and handed the letter to him and said  
"what dose it say?"  
Kazuki looked at the letter he was given and then looked at kazuya when he said  
"its in english and you know my english is not that good ok"  
Kazuya nodded and Kazuki opened the letter and it read the first page aloud as best as he could,

Mr H. Potter  
The third Bedroom  
Otawa Resadice  
Japan

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1st September We await your owl by no later than 31st July  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"

Shido toke the letter from Kazuki and then said  
"so they are still around"  
"what do you mean shido?"  
"just that when i was little, i was told about the branches of magic of witch my beast powers come from. I can only guess that this means that kazuya's last name is potter and with the letter being in english it must mean he been accepted to a british school. Hay Kazuki this looks like it might work for us with this new mission starting the secend week of september"  
"yes i agree. so it looks like we are going to england. Its gonna take a week at least to get our passports, so i better call Hevn"  
"well you better send the replie back now if its to reach there by the 31st"  
while all this was going on the owl that had delived the letter, had moved from the back of the chiar and now was purched on Shido sholder and whenever he tried to pat the owl, it would wing him in the back of the head.


	2. Teaser

Feathered Ninja

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own or have any right to Naruto, D.N Angel or Tenchi Moyo. IF i did i would be rich and be would be able to finish my novel but as you can tell i cant do that, so i will write fanfics till my writer's block breaks for my novel.

To all my follower who are watching for this story please forgive my spelling its one of the few thing that I'm trying to fix but with out brother looking over it this is as good as my spelling and grammar are going to get but i thank you for your honest words and will try to get this story and Harry of the Strings fist chapter done hopefully by the end of this month.

So to my first reviews I'm posting the very beginning for the 2nd chapter of Feathered Ninja and hope to can guess which characters are making a comeback.

Please review to guess and feed my thoughts for both stores.

**"i will kill you"...Kyuubi speak**

_"ha you stupid mutt"...Dark speak_

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Krad Speak

From The Past Returned

Team 7 and their sensei, Kakashi Hatake with their allies Zabuza and his assistant had just arrived at the front gates of Konaha and where meet with the Hokage Saratobi and one of the elders Donzo. they stopped and bowed, naruto came froward and bowed and said

"I've returned Donzo-Tou-Sama"

Danzo looked at the group and replied

"Welcome back Genin Naruto Uzamaki and your Team and our new allies"

the team and Allies Replied

"its good to be back sir/thank you for letting us join"

then Naruto said as he looked at Saratobi smirked

"sorry donzo-sama i use to be Uzumaki I'm now Genin Naruto Hikari-Niwa"

and with that the face of the Hokage fell and he screamed

"OH SHIT!"

and the Naruto and Kakashi said together

"Oh shit indeed"

"Naruto"

"sorry Donzo-sama"

Donzo looked over at Saratobi and asked in a very cold voice,

"Hokage-san what's is wrong?"

Saratobi looked back at Donzo and replied while looking back at Naruto,

"I'm gonna be in so much pain soon, mean while you better follow back to the tower"

So with that Kakashi dismissed both Sasuke and Sakura while the rest headed to the tower .

So this might give some a heads up if they have read the D.N Angel manga and seen the Anime. Also in D.N. Angel Satoshi's last name was Hiwatari but was the last heir to the Hikari family so that is where that name come's from. But I should have the rest of this chapter done in the next two weeks if i can but if it's not it will be done by the end of the month with Harry for the strings. If there is anybody who as like that story.

See you later


End file.
